


Potato

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [675]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anonymous asked:Are you still accepting Nicky x joe prompts?? I’d just adore seeing anything written about them from some point in their past lives, and would absolutely read anything you wrote !!
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: prompt ficlets [675]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 73





	Potato

It sat on the table between them, an unfamiliar tangle of leaves and stems and other things. “So what do you do with it again?”

Yusef shrugged. “Eat it. Apparently,” he added in a way that absolutely failed to fill Niccolò with any confidence whatsoever. “Eh,” Yusef grinned, seeing it all in Nicky’s face. “What’s the worst it can do, kill us?”

“I’ve eaten your cooking, love. I know there are fates worst than death.”

The resulting scuffle turned into something far more delightful; by the time they returned to the plant on the table, night had fallen. “Did the merchant who tricked you into buying this happen to say how to cook it?”

“It’s a plant. Stick it in the pot and see what happens,” Yusef shrugged and began to chop up the long, wilting green stems, sliding them into the steaming water with an easy motion.

Nicky loved watching Yusef cook; it was dealing with the end result that was the problem. “What did he say it was called?”

“Potato, I think he said,” Yusef said, ladling it out onto the plate. “They’re from the new world. Eat up.”

It wasn’t the worst meal Nicky had ever eaten; it mostly just tasted green. He was almost done when he felt his stomach twist and his bowels kick. “Are you sure the merchant wasn’t an old enemy?” He asked, shoving back from the table.

Yusef was already on his feet, staggering to the window to vomit on the street below. The sound alone was enough to tip Nicky over, and he shouldered his way in next to Yusef as the potatoes made a hasty exit back the way they came.

The next morning, weak and woozy and stinking, Nicky grabbed the remaining potatoes and hurled them out onto the street.


End file.
